1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for self-generating a driving force, and more particularly to an apparatus for using an electromotive force, which is generated on a coil by an electromagnetic induction, in combination with a mechanical driving device to drive a rotating shaft of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a driving force generating apparatus employs energy, such as fuel, thermal power, hydraulic power, wind force, solar energy, or nuclear energy to generate a driving force in order to drive a rotating shaft of a mechanical driving device.
However, in the circumstances that these energies have become increasingly exhausted and pollution of most of these energies have been inevitably increased, it is necessary to develop an apparatus capable of self-generating a driving force with a low cost and extreme simplicity as well to get rid of the problems, such as the pollution of nuclear or any inconvenience affected by the weather on solar energy, etc.
Conventionally, in accordance with Faraday's Electromagnetic Induction Law, when magnetic induction comes into effect on a conductor, an electromotive force can be induced. The induced electromotive force is generally proportional to a relative moving speed between a magnetic source and a conductor. Further, it is known that according to the Lenz's Law, while a relative moving speed between a magnetic source and a conductor changes such that magnetic flux varies to generate an electromotive force, a new magnetic field can be generated and a new force can also be generated against that electromotive force generated by a preceding magnetic field.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing, showing an electromagnetic induction theory according to the Faraday's Law and the Len's Law. As shown in FIG. 1, when a magnetic body 1 moves in relation to a coil 2 at a speed v and effects on the coil 2, an induced electromotive force and thus an induced current I can be generated by the coil 2 in accordance with the Faraday's Law, since the coil 2 transverses across a magnetic line of force such that a magnetic field induced on the coil 2 varies, in that the induced current I is proportional to a magnetic field strength and the relative moving speed v. Also, according to the Lenz's Law, the induced electromotive force is possible to allow the coil 2 to generate an opposite force F against a variation of the magnetic field of the magnetic body 1, in that the opposite force F (i.e., the opposite electromotive force) is obtained by multiplying a magnetic flux density B of the magnetic body 1 with the induced current I and total length L of the coil 2, i.e.,F=k·B·I·L(k is a constant),thereby, the opposite force F can then sequentially induce another force F′.
Therefore, provided that the opposite force F (and/or the force F′) can be effectively employed in combination with a mechanical driving device to drive a rotating shaft thereof, and force F or F′ is much greater than the net friction force, the rotating shaft can be rotated continuously for a finite period without external power after an initial input of external power caused by initially activating the rotating shaft by a short period of external force so that kinetic energy can be produced.